


totaled

by daydreaming_out_loud



Series: V's Garage [3]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Car Mechanic AU, Eve puts it on cruise control, F/F, FEELINGS ARE SHARED, Hurt/Comfort, I will make my case, It doesn't last long I promise, Smut, Villanelle takes a turn in the driver’s seat, a roller coaster ride of emotion, angst angst and more angst, emotional intimacy is sexier than, speaking of which does anyone know a good solicitor?, trigger warning - verbal abuse and one instant of physical abuse, words are spoken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreaming_out_loud/pseuds/daydreaming_out_loud
Summary: Eve has a little trouble under the hood and takes her car to the shop where a certain hot young blonde rolls up her sleeves and gets to work.Part 3:Things take a sudden turn for the worst as Eve faces Niko and Villanelle mishandles a different problem resulting in an ugly collision that wrecks their relationship possibly beyond repair.
Relationships: Eve Polastri & Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: V's Garage [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041174
Comments: 26
Kudos: 94





	totaled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killingg_eve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingg_eve/gifts).



> This one goes out to killingg_eve because I know she loves hurt/comfort and because she’s always been supportive to me when I needed it. Hope you like it!
> 
> This turned out to be really long idk
> 
> [Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3gnH5OEEGuQTiUfPNw5ZZY?si=quWjU1NkT6qiO9UxViV3dA) if you want it – I highly recommend it for increased angst
> 
> Start it when you hit [Alone – Heart] and listen to it in order if you can

**ONE SECOND LATER**  
“The mechanic?!” Niko demands.

“Calm down?” Niko snaps. “Calm down?!”

“Yes,” she bites. “You yelling never solves anything.” She waves her hand at him forcefully, having to quickly grab the blanket from falling off her bare body.

“Oh, me yelling?” Niko points to his chest and lets out a gruff laugh. “Don’t tell me you’re going to try to pin this one on me, Eve.” He snarls, shooting daggers at her, a look of detestation on his scrunched-up face.

“Just listen to me.” She glares at him fiercely.

“No, I won’t-“

“Listen to me!" Eve raises her voice.

“No, I’m not going to stand here and listen to whatever excuse you’re going to try to come up with, Eve. You brought a woman into our home, into our bed-“

“It’s not _our_ anything anymore!”

“No, because you went out and slept with half the city! Then you come home and you can’t even be bothered with me.”

“Oh, don’t ev-“

“You don’t look at me, you don’t talk to me, you don’t even acknowledge me when I’m sitting across the dinner table from you!”

“Don’t try to-“

“No, Eve! You’ve been absent from this marriage, this relationship for months. Years!” Niko shouts, fuming. “I came home and half the time you weren’t even here, or if you were you acted like it was the worst thing you could imagine, being here with me, living with me, being married to me.” 

“Because it was!” Eve shouts. “You left the marriage first!”

“No, I-“

“You and whatever person, whatever ‘friend’ you see all the time. And how convenient that you work together, Niko.” Eve sneers. “Don’t act like you waited around all day for me to come home because you were off fucking around with this fucking person who you refuse to tell-“

“Because it’s none of your business!”

“Oh, it’s none of my business?” Eve yells at the ceiling with an unrestrained cackle. “None of my business who you wrecked our marriage for?”

“No!” Niko shouts, furious. “And at least it’s the same person, unlike you. Tramping around with someone new every week.”

Eve sets her jaw. “Don’t.”

He stalks towards her, looking down on her contemptuously.

“ _She_ is not the first woman I’ve had the pleasure of meeting in this bedroom.“

“Yeah well maybe I needed a woman to give me what you couldn’t,” Eve retorts, blanket bunched up in her fists.

“Oh for Christ’s sake, Eve, I tried to-”

“No, you didn’t, Niko! You never tried and that’s the problem,” Eve states with finality, holding her ground.

He lets out a disparaging laugh. “It’s the sex then, is it? That’s all you care about?” He stalks closer, scornful gaze digging into her. “You needed a woman to get you off?“

Eve growls and shoves him in the chest.

“Oh.” Niko scoffs, glaring at her with enmity. “That’s what you like, Eve? You like it when she’s rough with you?” He pushes her in the shoulder. “You like it when she pushes you around some before she fucks you?”

Eve’s heart jolts with fear.

“Niko.”

“You like it when she chokes you, Eve?” He pushes her shoulder again, advancing on her. “Does she hold you down? Pull your hair?”

“Niko, stop,” Eve says, her heart thumping hard, fear in her eyes.

“You like a little pain with it, Eve?” Niko roars. “Does it turn you on? Make you-”

“Stop!”

“That’s what you like?!” Niko snarls, shoving her with both hands. She stumbles back onto the bed, the blanket yanked off her body.

Villanelle’s heart races on the front steps listening to the shouts coming from upstairs. Eve’s voice then Niko’s, back and forth, back and forth, but never clear enough to make out any of the words. She picks her nails, a wounded and worried glower on her face as she listens further feeling uneasy as the yelling gets louder. She glances around the street unsure of what to do and where to go or even how to get there, leaving her vehicle at the restaurant after several glasses of wine.

A young mother walks by pushing a stroller with a small child prancing alongside her. She notices Villanelle there on the steps, her blazer off-kilter by one button, her slacks wrinkled, her boots in her hand and not on her feet. She grabs her child by the wrist and drags her away quickly, shooting Villanelle an appalled glare, her mouth hanging open.

Villanelle frowns and looks down at herself.

“Oh.”

She drops her boots and faces the front door, readjusting the buttons, her fingers trembling much to her surprise. She reaches for her phone in her pants pocket.

It’s not there.

She goes for her other pocket.

Nothing.

Her face turns more panicked as she pats down all her pockets finding no phone, nor keys, nor wallet.

She swallows.

The yelling inside thunders louder and louder. There’s a crash, boom, bang, then suddenly it all falls quiet. Villanelle eyes the door warily, reaching for the knob as footsteps thud heavily down the stairs. A gasp gets caught in her chest as she dives over the fence just in the nick of time. Niko barrels out the door in a fury, cursing in another language as he stomps down the street, phone held to his ear. Villanelle climbs back over the fence and hesitantly walks up to the front door left hanging wide open.

She steps inside slowly, glancing around then shutting the door softly behind her, locking the deadbolt then slinking up the stairs like a cat, making no sound at all. As she gets to the top, she can hear sniffles and cries, whines and whimpers. She frowns. Her body slumps. She hurries to the top but treads lightly into Eve’s room, finding the desk chair on its side and a potted plant shattered on the ground, dirt spilled all over the carpet.

Her eyes immediately go to Eve, sitting on the floor against the side of the bed, huddled up in a ball, her knees against her chest, the blanket wrapped around her. She shakes all over, her shoulders shuddering as she sobs, taking sharp ragged breaths between.

Villanelle stares at her for a moment, a heaviness filling her heart, unsure of what to do.

“Eve?” she speaks softly.

Eve sniffles and looks up, her eyes red, tears streaming down her cheeks, snot dripping from her nose. As she wipes it away with the back of her hand, Villanelle notices red marks on her upper arm, the unmistakable imprint of fingers gripping too hard on her skin.

“What are you still doing here?” Eve asks, her voice low and hoarse.

Villanelle doesn’t move, just looks at Eve with a gentleness, upset with herself that she could be the cause of this.

“Are you okay?” she asks quietly.

Eve hangs her head and shakes as she cries harder, sniffling up the snot.

“What does it look like, Villanelle?”

Villanelle’s shoulders droop. She swallows back the tears coming up in her throat and bravely steps closer, albeit hesitantly, wanting to try to make Eve feel better somehow but not knowing how. She gets down on the ground next to her, scooting close and bringing her knees to her chest, watching Eve as she lets out muffled cries, wanting to put her arms around her, pull her in, hold her, run her fingers through her curls. 

But she doesn’t.

They sit side by side, Eve crying into the blanket, Villanelle watching her with sorry eyes. She wraps her arms around her own legs, curling into a little ball next to Eve, resting her head on her knee and gazing over at her helplessly as she sniffles and sobs, her head buried in the blanket. She summons up the courage and reaches her arm around Eve’s shoulders.

“You should go,” Eve cuts her off mid-reach.

Villanelle freezes, moving her arm away slowly and wrapping it back around her shins.

“Oh,” she mutters. “Okay.”

But she doesn’t move, can’t get herself to. She stays next to Eve as she snivels, trying to get ahold of herself, wiping her nose and rubbing her eyes. 

Villanelle swallows. “Eve, I-“

“Just go.”

“Eve-“

“Go,” Eve snaps. “Please.” She sniffs. “Please, just go.”

“But-“

“Go, Villanelle! I just, I can’t”—Eve sighs and runs her hands over her head—“I can’t do this right now, with you. Please.” She sniffles, tearing running down her cheeks again. “Please, just go. Don’t”—her voice wobbles—“don’t make me-” 

She huffs and breaks down into her hands.

Villanelle nods, clenching her jaw to fend off the hurt, feeling like she just got shot through the heart. She gets to her feet and grabs her phone and other items from the dresser, a tear falling down her cheek. She hurriedly wipes it away.

She mopes to the door with her head hanging, crestfallen and heartbroken.

She sniffles.

“Bye, Eve.”

Eve lets out a long shaky breath and looks up already regretting telling Villanelle to leave but she finds the door closed and Villanelle gone.

Villanelle treads down the stairs, her shoulders slumped forward, a dejected frown on her face. It gets all bunched up as she tries to stop the tears but she can’t hold it in any longer, they burst from her eyes as she lets out a whimper, hurrying out the door, her fingers clumsy with the lock.

She pauses on the front steps, wiping her tears with the back of her hand then leaving it in front of her eyes to try to hide herself as she cries. A few people walk by on the sidewalk and give her curious and concerned glances but none intervene. She lets out a pitiful moan then slides her feet in her boots, not even bothering with the laces, and trudges down the sidewalk in a pout, morose and miserable even though the sun is shining and the birds in the trees chirp to one another.

She calls Bear first thinking he’ll answer right away, come pick her up, and drive her home without asking too many questions.

It rings and rings.

Then his voicemail.

_Yeah, this is Bear, leave me a-_

Villanelle hangs up and lets out a squeaky little groan, trying Hugo next.

It rings once then goes to an automated voicemail.

She huffs and tries another.

It rings and rings.

Then an automated voicemail.

Villanelle bounces on her feet with another weak groan, running out of options.

She tries a number with a +7 country code.

It rings and rings and rings and rings an automated voicemail finally cutting it off.

“Noo,” Villanelle moans, drawing out the word as she glowers. She huffs and scowls up at the sky.

She calls one last number.

It rings.

Villanelle moans.

And rings.

Villanelle frowns.

And rings.

Villanelle growls, regret setting in, about to hang up and walk.

“Hello?”

Villanelle freezes.

She lets air out slowly between her lips.

“Villanelle?” Gemma asks.

She shuts her eyes, her face blanking and losing all emotion. Her neck tics.

“What are you doing right now?”

**SUNDAY**  
Eve sits on the couch all bundled up in a blanket. Her curls stick out wildly on one side and are smooshed down on the other, dark circles under her eyes from crying all night instead of sleeping. She brings a spoonful of steaming ginseng chicken soup to her mouth, blowing on it only once before slurping it up, not caring that it scorches her throat.

“When’s the locksmith supposed to get here?” Elena asks before taking a bite of dumpling, sitting next to her with a blanket around her legs.

“Two thirty.”

“Good”—Elena chews—“I think you’ll feel better, safer, knowing Niko can’t just walk in here anytime he wants.”

Eve nods, tears coming to her eyes. She sniffles and stares off, yesterday’s fight replying behind her eyes.

“God, I just don’t want to have to deal with that again.” She sighs.

“I can’t believe he threw the plant at the wall. Well I mean I can but that’s just so…” Elena trails off trying to find the word.

“Insane.”

“Yeah.”

Eve sets her bowl on the coffee table and huddles under her blanket, wiping a tear from her cheek. Elena studies her gently, feeling there’s something more to the story.

“Eve,” she ventures. “Has he ever...” She hesitates. “Been rough with you?”

Eve swallows and hangs her head.

“You don’t have to tell me details, actually you don’t have to tell me at all if you don’t want to but I just had this weird feeling so I thought to ask.”

Eve huddles up tighter, feeling exhausted and empty, words wanting to be spoken but unable to come out. Elena senses it and scoots closer, kind eyes attentive on Eve as she tears up more.

“It’s alright,” Elena says, putting an arm around her. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“He grabbed me,” Eve says evenly, sniffling.

Elena nods and rubs her shoulder in a warm and caring way.

“Yesterday?” she asks, feeling that perhaps it’s been more.

Eve nods. “And before. Once or twice,” she says, her voice gruff.

“Eve, I’m so sorry." Elena pulls her in closer. "I had no idea.”

“How could you?” Eve wipes her wet eyes. “I never said anything.”

“No, but I should have known, or guessed, or asked.” Elena hugs her. “I’m so sorry, Eve.”

Eve shrugs then hides her face in her hands and cries harder, her shoulders shaking as she sniffles and inhales sharp breaths. Elena hugs her tighter and she falls into her.

“It’s alright,” Elena reassures her.

Eve sobs, snot running down her nose.

“I don’t want to see him again.” She cries. “Or deal with him, or talk to him, or be around him ever again.”

Elena nods, frowning seeing Eve so down and upset, angry that Niko is the cause.

“I want out of the relationship completely,” Eve continues, her voice shaky, “I want to get divorced and get out of this house, move to some other part of the city, somewhere new, and I don’t want him to know, I don’t want anybody to know, and I don’t want-“

“Okay, easy, easy.” Elena squeezes her tight. “One day at a time.”

Eve huffs a laugh. “I just want it to be over with.”

“I know you do.”

Eve sighs and sits up, staring off for a minute.

“I want more soup.”

Elena laughs and unwraps her arms but stays close.

“I’m afraid to ask, but, have you heard from Villanelle?”

“No.” Eve sniffles. “That’s the worst part. I don’t care about Niko, I don’t care if he’s angry or upset, I really don’t. But…” She sighs and hangs her head.

“You care about her?”

Eve nods, looking small sitting there.

“A lot.”

Eve nods and wipes her snot on the blanket.

“Eve,” Elena disapproves, scrunching up her nose and quickly looking down at the blanket wrapped around her.

“I’ll wash it later,” Eve mumbles. “That one is clean.” She stares down at her soup for a long while. “I yelled at her, told her to leave.”

“Well that’s a normal reaction.”

“Yeah, but”—Eve huffs—“I’ve tried texting her and calling her but she won’t respond. I don’t know what to do. I mean, what if she’s upset? What if she doesn’t want to see me? What if-“

“Okay, I can tell you right now there’s no point going down that rabbit hole. The ‘what ifs’ are a truly awful game.”

“But, Elena-”

“I know.” Elena nods, taking Eve’s hand. ”I know you’re sad, and it sucks, all of it, really, it does and you’ll probably feel like absolute rubbish for a few days-“

“Elena.”

“But,” Elena cuts in. “If you give her time, I’m almost certain she’ll come around and the two of you will be alright.” She grins and squeezes Eve’s hand. “I’d put money on it.”

Eve gives her an unamused look.

Elena smiles. “You just have to wait. Be patient.”

Eve groans.

“Yeah, I know it, your least favorite thing.”

Eve falls back into the couch, staring up at the ceiling, blinking around as she overthinks.

“More wine?” Elena asks.

“Yes.”

**MONDAY**  
Villanelle bends over the hood of the Jaguar in the garage, furiously rubbing a soft- fiber cloth over the scratch to try to buff it out. So far, she’s only managed to somehow make it look worse. She huffs and hangs her head, a ball cap on today to try to hide her puffy eyes, too glum to do it with concealer.

Hugo saunters up behind her in that way he always walks, cocky and over-confident, a smug grin on his face.

“How’d that happen?” he inquires, bumping into her shoulder.

She ignores him and goes to the workbench, rummaging around for something more useful as Bear comes through the door, large lunchbox in hand.

“Is it all done yet?" He nods at the Jaguar. "I’m tired of getting calls from Raymond. He’s a real prick, you know.”

Hugo runs his finger down the scratch. “Something happened to the finish. All the way down to the primer. Somebody must’ve been in here”—he pauses for effect—“after hours.” He flashes Villanelle a smirk.

“Why would anyone be in here over the weekend? We spend enough time here as it is.”

“Don’t know, maybe you should ask Villanelle,” Hugo says.

“We do have security cameras,” Bear replies then notices the long and deep scratch in the paint. “Wow, that’s going to be a bit difficult to get out.”

“If you even can,” Hugo adds.

“I can do it.” Villanelle growls at them, holding a sharp point screwdriver like a weapon.

Bear assesses her about to say something but just shakes his head and walks towards the onyx black Bentley.

“I’m working on the Bentley all day, replacing the transmission and sensors. Not getting involved in all that,” he says as he leaves Hugo and Villanelle to their usual banter. 

Hugo looks Villanelle up and down. “So was it after hours? Should I check the security footage?”

“I’ll stab you in both eyes if you even try to access the server.”

Hugo smirks wider. “If I guess and get it right, will you tell me?”

Villanelle holds the screwdriver under his chin. “I am not in the mood for this today, Hugo.”

He recoils and looks at her like she’s gone mad just as Jamie comes into the garage, staring at them in bewilderment.

“Good morning.” Villanelle flashes a warm smile at him. “Just a little game we play.” She shrugs and grins at Hugo who nods going along with it, uneasy by Villanelle’s temper. She looks at him, odd smile on her face. “Don’t forget”—she wags the sharp point in his face—“you have until Thursday.” She storms off towards the waiting area.

Hugo rubs his chin and swallows, remembering his deadline to try to impress Villanelle if he wants to keep his job.

“Wait!” he calls after her. “Okay, I’m finishing the Mercedes and the Land Rover today, whatever you need!”

Villanelle disregards him and sulks up to the Parts Desk, screwdriver still in her hand.

“Good morning,” Jess greets her with a smile then notices her demeanor. “Or maybe not?”

“I need touch-up paint for the Jaguar. As soon as possible.”

“Well, that’s not going to be-“

“Can we talk in the office?”

“Sure.” Jess nods then notices her puffy red eyes. “Are you alright?”

Villanelle walks past the desk without responding and into the small office behind it, flopping down in the nearest chair. Jess hesitates, making eye contact with Hugo as he comes in from the garage into the waiting area down the hall. She shuts the door a crack and sits across from Villanelle.

The clock on the wall tics evenly around them.

“So?” Jess tries.

Villanelle tosses the screwdriver in the empty chair beside her and looks up at her with a frown but doesn’t say anything.

“You have to give me some direction here. This could be a home problem or another impulsive decision problem or maybe a Hugo problem but I doubt you’d be so upset about something he did.” She rubs her chin.

“Eve,” Villanelle mutters.

“Oh. Well. That, I was not expecting.”

“We got into a fight.”

“Oh.”

“She has a husband.”

Jess’s face falls. “Oh.” She looks off to the side and scratches her forehead.

“He came home when we were in bed together.”

“Oh, Villanelle.”

Villanelle hides her face in her hands, ashamed for having to say it out loud. Tears start to well up.

“What if she hates me? What if she never wants to see me again?” She sniffles. “What if I never get to see her again?” The tears fall down her cheeks.

“Villanelle.” Jess moves to the seat beside her, tossing the screwdriver on the ground and putting an arm around her. “It’s going to be alright.”

“You don’t know that.” Villanelle pouts.

“No, you’re right, I don’t, but-“

“So how can you say it then,” Villanelle snaps feebly.

Jess grins and rubs her back. “You know I am older than you, I do have a bit more experience with-“

Hugo pushes the door open with a grin.

“Look at me, ordering an oxygen adaptor, being pro-“

“No, get out!” Jess jumps up, pushing him towards the door.

“What? Wait, Villanelle, are you crying?” he asks, noticing her wet eyes.

“No! Not today.” Jess shoos him towards the door.

“Hey, I’m just-“

“Being unhelpful. All you ever are. Get out.” Jess shoves him out the door, shutting it hard behind him. “You still considering firing him?” she asks, sitting next to Villanelle again.

Villanelle shrugs with a sad little frown, not even the slightest bit amused by the thought.

Jess smiles at her warmly, eyes gentle.

“Did Eve say she hated you?”

“No,” Villanelle mumbles.

“Did she say she never wants to see you again?”

Villanelle looks down at her hands and shakes her head.

“Well, then, there’s no reason to think-“

“But she yelled at me.” Villanelle sniffles and wipes her tears.

Jess nods sympathetically. “Has she reached out to you at all since?”

Villanelle nods.

“Well, what’d she say? What’d you say?”

“I didn’t respond,” Villanelle mutters.

“What?” Jess gives her a confused scowl. “Villanelle, why not?”

Villanelle looks over at her, teary-eyed. “I think I did something bad." She sighs. "After.”

“Villanelle.”

She pouts and looks away.

“Villanelle, what did you do?”

**TUESDAY**  
Eve pushes around cold leftover pork belly and rice from Sunday’s dinner in the Tupperware with her plastic fork, Kenny off somewhere for lunch, and Elena in Bill’s office with the door closed.

“I was over there all day Saturday and Sunday.” Elena nods. “Cleaned, ordered food, watched movies. Bought her coffee and lunch yesterday, she refused drinks so today it’s your turn.”

Bill rubs his forehead. “And Villanelle?“

“Has not responded still. I’m starting to get fed up with it, honestly. It’s been four days and she’s read all the messages.” Elena gives Bill a look of total frustration.

“Well, maybe she and Eve aren’t such a great fit. I mean she’s far-“

“No, that is not the attitude you need to have when you go out there. You want to see Eve more upset you go tell her she and Villanelle aren’t good for each other because Villanelle is far what? Younger? Blonder? Some other adjective you wanted to use?”

“I’m going to choose not to respond to that.”

“Mhm.” Elena looks him up and down. “You buy her lunch, drinks, dinner, whatever she wants, you tell her everything will be alright, and you smile and sound like you really mean it.”

“Yes, thank you.” Bill nods. “We have done this once or twice before.”

“Well, I don’t know what you might try after that little comment.”

“I’ll say the right things.” Bill taps his desk with a finger. “I don’t want this to turn into another episode like what happened after Niko.”

“Well it’s a Niko problem really.”

Bill stands and gathers up his coat.

“His fault.” He nods.

“All of it. Entirely.” Elena follows him to the door.

“Curry or Korean barbeque?” Bill asks.

“Barbeque—actually no, curry. Korean was her and Villanelle’s thing.”

He nods and opens the door, gesturing for her to go first. Eve glances over at them.

“Have that expenditure analysis done before the end of the day, please,” Bill says to Elena trying to act casual.

She shakes her head with an eye roll and grabs her bag then heads out the door, Eve watching her go with a sad look on her face hoping she would stay. Bill sidles up to her desk.

“Let me buy you a real lunch.”

Eve sulks, not saying much for most of the walk there, purposely choosing Korean barbeque for lunch so they would have to pass V’s Garage.

Villanelle’s Garage

Villanelle

Her heart beats faster as they approach, a heavy sadness in her chest instead of giddy anticipation like it used to be.

Bill glances over at her. “We could have gone down-“

“No.”

“You want to see her?”

Eve shrugs, stealing a glance up ahead and seeing the cursive letters.

They walk in silence as they pass by on the other side of the street, Eve only looking over one other time, hoping to see Villanelle there but afraid to at the same time.

She sighs despondently when she doesn’t see her.

Bill glances over at her.

“You need to talk to her.”

“And say what?” Eve fires back. “Sorry I yelled at you because my husband walked in on us in bed. By the way, the marriage is over so it doesn’t even matter. Oh and I’d rather be with you anyway.”

“Well, that’s a good start.”

Eve shoots him a look.

“Well”—he shrugs—“you’ve got nothing to lose. I think if you explained the situation calmly you’d-“

“Calmly.” Eve scoffs and rolls her eyes.

Bill tries again. “If you explained the situation then I think she’d be willing to listen and you could work it all out, solve the problem, and carry on together probably better than you were before.”

Eve narrows her eyes at him.

“Did Elena tell you to say that?”

“No, I’m telling you, Eve. You really like this woman, don’t you? I can see it, Elena can see it, anyone with eyes can see-”

“Bill.”

He stops walking and turns to her. “If you want to be with her then you’re going to have to face what happened head-on and tell her the truth then hope she listens and if she does then brilliant. And if she do“—he cuts himself off. “We’ll just start there.”

Eve blinks at him.

“I’m getting a drink with lunch.”

“Excellent.”

**WEDNESDAY**  
Villanelle and Jamie stare at the purring engine of a 1967 Corvette Stingray.

“I put in a new control valve and slave cylinder for the power steering, a new radiator hose, and new fan blades and clutch,” Jamie explains.

Villanelle nods, impressed.

“I say it’s good. All ready to drive again.” Jamie nods. He reaches through the driver’s side window and turns the key to cut the engine.

“Well, that was fast work. Quality work,” Villanelle says, catching Hugo trying to listen from the workbench in the next lane over. “I’m glad I hired you,” she says a little louder. “I’m considering making some other changes to personnel.” She glances over at Hugo who quickly ducks down behind the workbench.

“Thinking about hiring another mechanic?” Jamie asks, wiping his hands off on a rag.

“No, the opposite.”

“Huh.”

Jamie eyes Hugo, sliding under the Mercedes, and Bear across the garage struggling with the plastic packaging of new wiper blades. The phone next to the computer rings and he runs over, answering clumsily.

Villanelle pats Jamie on the shoulder with a smile. “I’ll have Jess order you a jumpsuit with your name on it.”

Jamie nods. “Good to be working here.”

“That’s the right attitude.” Villanelle grins.

“Villanelle!” Bear shouts across the garage, holding up the phone.

Villanelle’s smile falls. She wipes the grim off her hands and down her pants on the way over.

“Raymond,” Bear explains.

Villanelle slumps with a scowl. “I’ll take it inside.”

“He sounds pissed, more than usual. Demanded to talk to the manager.”

“Great.” She yanks the door open. “How lucky for me.”

She hops on the seat at the Service Desk and stares down at the phone, Line 1 blinking at her. She takes a deep breath then lets it all out at once and picks up.

“Hello. This is Villanelle.”

“I said I wanted to talk to the manager,” Raymond spits.

Villanelle grits her teeth. “Yes, this is she.”

He doesn’t reply.

“Manager and owner,” Villanelle follows up.

Raymond clears his throat. “Well. You seemed so knowledgeable about fuel injectors when we spoke in-person last week so maybe you can explain to me why a simple repair that should have taken only two days has taken nine. And your mechanic still doesn’t know when it will be done.”

“I can assure you we are working very hard on-“

“I want a detailed report on the current state of my vehicle,” Raymond cuts in. “The 1961 Jaguar E-”

“Yes, I know which car is yours, Mr. Smith.” Villanelle smirks, more pleased than ever about her and Eve’s escapades making the lie that much easier to tell. “We had to special order new pistols and valves which were unavailable from our normal distributer so we searched all the other locations and luckily were able to-“

“You’re telling me it-“

“Excuse me, I was not finished.”

Raymond grunts into the receiver.

“We found new parts for the fuel injections for your vehicle, Mr. Smith, but have been forced to wait while the product is being shipped to the shop. The current estimated arrival is”—she clicks on the keyboard just for effect, a grin on her face—“Friday.”

“Friday?” he retorts irritably.

“Yes, so most likely your car will be ready next Monday.”

“Monday?" he snaps. "Two weeks for that repair?”

“Two days for the repair but seven days for the part. The other distributor doesn’t ship on weekends. Plus, your car is not the only one in the shop, Mr. Smith. We are very busy here at V’s Garage.” Villanelle smiles to herself. “Working on a wide range of vehicles from daily commuters to classics. Yours is not the only vintage model we’ve had in the garage, let me assure you. We handle all vehicles with great care.”

The bell rings over the front door.

“I personally stand by-“

Villanelle stops mid-sentence upon seeing who just walked inside.

“Stand by what?” Raymond retorts.

Villanelle swallows, her stomach uneasy.

“Customer service?” Raymond huffs. “Because clearly that-”

“Your mechanic will call you when your vehicle is ready,” Villanelle mumbles then hangs up.

She stands slowly, her face blank.

“Sorry, I know I probably should have called first but I decided just to come down because I thought I’d have a better chance at talking to you.” Gemma smiles weakly, her cheeks flushed.

Villanelle pinches the bridge of her nose, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to quickly come up with a solution to this very inconvenient problem.

Gemma holds up a paper bag.

“I brought you lunch.”

Villanelle grumbles, rubbing her eyes.

“Are you okay?”

“No.”

“Can I-“

“No,” Villanelle replies quickly, reluctantly looking up at Gemma.

“Are you busy?” She smiles nervously, shy. “I can come by again when you close. Or tomorrow?”

“No.” Villanelle gives her a weak smile. “That’s alright.” She gestures to the lounge chairs and coffee table in the waiting area. “Let’s sit.”

Gemma smiles, full of optimism as she following Villanelle over, sitting on the couch as Villanelle falls in the chair with a huff, piecing together what to say next as Gemma places boxes on the table, pushing one towards her.

“I got you fish and chips.”

Villanelle forces a grin but makes no move to grab it.

Gemma looks at her funny. “Aren’t you hungry? You’re always hungry. I almost got two.”

Villanelle rubs her face, frustration and irritation growing. She holds her fingers between her brows then sighs. “Look, Gemma-“

“Oh, no.” Gemma slumps. “That’s never good coming from you.”

Villanelle brushes back loose strands of her messy hair.

“Look, I appreciate what you did for me over the weekend. I was in a difficult situation and you were helpful to me.”

Gemma smiles through worry. “But?”

“But. That is all it was. If you thought that meant I wanted-“

Villanelle chokes, gripping the chair, eyes on Eve as she walks through the door.

The bell rings.

Eve smiles at Villanelle, bright and hopeful, then her eyes find Gemma sitting across from her, lunch on the table in front of them. The smile vanishes from her face as a pang hits her heart.

Villanelle stands slowly.

“Eve.”

Eve shakes her head clenching her jaw, giving Villanelle a furious then heartbroken then betrayed look, her eyes starting to water.

“Eve, it’s not—please, I will explain.”

Eve scoffs. “What is there to explain? I can see it.” She waves a hand at Gemma who shrinks into the couch looking mortified.

“No, Eve, it’s not like that." Villanelle shakes her head. "She just brought me lunch.“

“I bring you lunch!” Eve says, her voice breaking with hurt.

Jess watches from down the hall, eyes wide.

Villanelle huffs, panicking. “Eve, please, just-“

“No.” Eve shakes her head. “No, I was going to come here and”—she lets out a laugh then scowls, fighting off the tears—“I was going to come here and apologize but clearly you’ve already moved on so I’ll just go.” She glares at Gemma. “I’m sorry to have interrupted your lunch date.”

She turns sharply for the door.

“No, Eve, wait!” Villanelle glances at Gemma then back at Eve, already out the door. “Eve!”

She holds it open watching Eve fade down the sidewalk in a storm of anger, glancing back at Gemma, her brain short-circuiting trying to decide what to do. She looks back and forth, unable to move, unable to speak, just stuck until Eve disappears around a corner.

She slumps and holds her hands over her face trying desperately not to cry in front of Gemma and for another time at work.

She suppresses it all, clenching her jaw to force it away. She turns and walks up to Gemma.

“You should go.”

“Villanelle, I’m so sorry.” Gemma frets. “Had I known I wouldn’t have come, I shouldn’t have at all, I’m sorry, I feel so stupid.” She stands hurriedly.

“Thank you for the ride on Saturday,” Villanelle says flatly then walks off towards Jess, her hands clapped over her mouth having watched the entire scene unfold.

[Alone - Heart]

Eve sobs on her couch, tissues all around her, empty wine bottle on the coffee table. She hangs her head in her hand, her curls a wild mess then flops on her side and pulls the blanket over her head.

Villanelle lies in bed staring up at the ceiling, darkness all around her, tears streaming down out of the corners of her eyes. She rolls over and covers her head with a pillow. 

Eve stands in the kitchen staring down into a full glass of wine, eyes drained and exhausted. She wipes her nose then picks up the glass and takes a long, long drink.

Villanelle gazes out her bedroom window at the night outside, no stars in the sky. She places her hand on the cool pane, tears rolling down her cheeks, blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

Eve sits on the edge of her bed, staring at her phone on the bedside table.

Villanelle sits at the foot of her bed, phone on the comforter next to her.

**THURSDAY**  
Eve rinses her face with cold water in her bathroom, her eyes red and puffy, swollen from crying. She sighs, gazing at her own reflection, hoping to find some clarity in it.

Villanelle pulls on each leg of her jumpsuit then sits on her bed, staring down at her feet then looking up at the mirror in front of her searching for answers there.

Eve types slowly on her keyboard, a devoid look on her face.

“Did you finish the projections for the Jacobson Corporation yet?” Elena asks.

“No,” Eve mutters.

Elena sighs, “Eve, no later than Friday or Bill will have both our heads.”

Eve shrugs indifferently. Elena turns to Kenny who frowns.

Villanelle slides a socket wrench over a bolt and cranks it but the bit doesn’t take. She sighs and replaces it with a smaller size trying again but the bit still doesn’t take. She huffs and tries another. It doesn’t fit over the bolt. She growls and heaves the wrench on the ground.

Bear and Hugo exchange a glance.

Eve shuffles through the Tube station getting bumped into but not caring. She steps onto the train and falls into a seat, resting her head in her hand and closing her eyes.

Villanelle applies touch-up paint to the scratch on the hood of the Jaguar, the only one left in the garage, the sky fading to dark outside.

**FRIDAY**  
Eve trudges into the office wearing the same shirt as the day before. She flops down in her chair and collapses onto her desk, resting her forehead on her arms. Elena frowns at her.

“It’s well past nine, Eve,” Kenny comments.

Elena spins in her chair and shoots him a look then glances over at Bill with worry. He shrugs and waves her in then looks at Kenny and waves him in too.

Villanelle files a service report behind the Service Desk, Jess sorting through order forms next to her.

“I gave Raymond the good news his car’s finished,” Jess says with a smile. “He’s coming first thing Monday morning.”

“Great,” Villanelle mutters, grabbing a motorcycle helmet from beneath the desk.

Jess furrows her brow. “Where are you going?”

“Home.”

“It’s not even four.”

Villanelle shrugs.

Eve opens a bottle of wine in the kitchen.

Villanelle twists the cap off a bottle of vodka.

**SATURDAY**  
Eve lies listlessly on the couch, eyes on the TV but not watching what’s on the screen. She checks her phone and sighs heavily when there are no new notifications.

Villanelle scoops up a spoonful of cabbage soup then lets it fall back into the bowl. She grabs the half-empty bottle of vodka and takes a swig then picks up her phone and stares at it in her hand.

Eve shambles up to the cash register at the Korean supermarket and throws two bottles of wine, a handful of shin ramyun, and several Kit Kat bars onto the conveyer.

“And a pack of Raison Blue,” she adds last-minute. “Actually, make it two.”

Villanelle stumbles down the sidewalk, paper bag in hand. She snivels and spits on the cement, pulling her hood over her head.

Eve sits on the back steps, lit cigarette between her fingers. She takes a long drag, closing her eyes and holding the smoke in.

Villanelle sits on the curb in front of her house, bottle between her feet, pebbles in her hand. She throws them into the street each time a car drives by.

**SUNDAY**  
Late morning sun shines into Eve’s bedroom. She rolls over and groans, grimacing from the headache pounding at her forehead.

Villanelle leans up against the wall in the bathroom across the toilet, her hair damp and sticking to her forehead.

Eve huddles under the covers in bed watching the clock change. Her phone lights up and she quickly snatches it only to find Elena calling for the tenth time. She silences it and rolls over.

Villanelle curls up on the bathmat, pulling the blanket she dragged in from her bed over her body. There’s a knock on the door.

“Leave me alone.”

Someone turns the handle and opens it a crack. Villanelle kicks it shut.

“Leave me alone!”

Eve crunches on a Kit Kat in bed, spilling but not caring about the mess, her phone on the bedside table.

Villanelle drags herself into bed, pulling off her damp T-shirt and climbing under the covers, phone in her hand.

Eve stares up at the ceiling, sniffling, tears in her eyes.

Villanelle stares at the wall, sniveling, wiping her wet eyes.

**MONDAY**  
Eve sits at her desk shaking her leg and biting a nail, curls out of control. She checks the time.

12:03 PM

“You want to grab lunch?” Elena asks, eying her with worry. “Bill and I are-“

Eve stands abruptly and bolts for the door.

Villanelle sits at the Service Desk, leg bouncing up and down. She glances at the clock as Raymond comes through the front door, a scowl on his face as he approaches her.

She pushes past him and heads for the door.

Eve walks down the sidewalk, her heart racing, brow creased, lost in thought.

Villanelle stares down at her boots, her palms sweaty, her hands shaking. She wipes them down the front of her pants then glances farther ahead and comes to a halt.

“Eve?”

Eve looks at her and slows to a stop, her brain registering Villanelle standing there, a few meters ahead.

Villanelle’s legs carry her closer.

“What are you doing?” she asks.

“I was coming to talk to you.” Eve walks closer. “What are you-“

“Coming to see you.” Villanelle nods. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Eve breaks down in front of her.

“Eve, I am so sorry. The other day with Gemma, I didn’t ask her to come, she just showed up, with food—I don’t even like fish and chips.” Villanelle huffs and frowns, staring at the ground and shaking her head. “I called her because I needed a way to get home after.” She pauses for a breath. “And she gave me a ride but that’s all it was, I didn’t want anything more, I promise, I didn’t want to see her after that, really I didn’t, Eve, you have to believe me.”

Eve nods, her body starting to quiver, tears welling up.

Villanelle huffs, tears in her eyes. “And I wrecked your marriage, Eve, and made you get in a fight, and then you were so sad and crying-“

“What? No, Villanelle, you didn’t wreck my marriage.”

Villanelle furrows her brow. “What?”

“My relationship with Niko was over way before I met you.”

Villanelle looks at her, mouth hanging open, not understanding.

“Eve, I don’t-“

“ _He’s_ the one getting in the way of _this._ ” Eve sniffles. “Or I thought.“

“What? But, then, why did you say he is your husband?”

“Oh God,” Eve presses her fingers between her brows. “Technically he still is, legally, but we’ve been separated for months, have hardly been in contact. I hadn’t seen him or spoken to him since…” She shrugs. “Jesus, I don’t even know.” 

“Why did he come into the shop with charges on his card? For the work on your car?”

Eve’s face turns more serious. “He came into the shop?”

Villanelle wipes her eyes and nods. “He was angry, yelled a lot.”

Eve shudders, fending off the memories. “God, I knew the credit card was such a stupid idea,” she scolds herself.

“You still have bank accounts together?” Villanelle asks.

“Yes.” Eve nods, looking completely drained. “It’s complicated, and messy, and going to be such a nightmare to deal with that I just haven’t done anything about it yet.”

“But you’re not with him?” Villanelle asks carefully, still trying to work through it all.

“No.” Eve shakes her head. “God, and I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before and that I threw you out of bed. And that I snapped at you and made you leave.” She sniffles. “I’m sorry, Villanelle, for all of it.”

“No, Eve, I am. For Gemma, for not responding, for not calling or trying to talk to you until now.”

Eve grins a small grin, her eyes exhausted, her curls wild. Villanelle gazes at her with a troubled look on her face, her brow all scrunched up, her eyes bloodshot. They take a step closer at the same time, wanting to reach out and grab each other.

“You’re not actually talking to her?” Eve asks.

Villanelle shakes her head. “I deleted her number. I don’t know why I didn’t sooner.”

Eve lets out a weak chuckle, tired of crying. Villanelle reaches out and brushes her fingers against Eve’s with a small smile just wanting this all to be over with.

“So you have a husband that’s not really your husband but comes home sometimes?”

“Yeah.” Eve nods with a weary grin. “But I got the locks changed, and I’m going to figure out how to handle it, for real. I want him out of my life.”

Villanelle nods, her eyes solemn. She takes Eve’s hand gently.

“Did he hurt you, Eve?”

Eve softens at the question, not expecting it. Her arm twitches involuntarily. She looks away and shakes her head, full of shame, unable to tell Villanelle the truth.

She swallows.

“No.”

Villanelle nods, understanding just from that. She places her hand on Eve’s cheek, stroking it tenderly.

“I am never going to hurt you.”

Eve smiles weakly and places her hand over Villanelle’s. They peer into each other, time standing still, the rest of the world disappearing around them. Eve wraps her arms up around Villanelle’s neck as Villanelle melts into her, arms tight around her, burying herself into her neck.

“I don’t want to do this again,” Eve mutters in her ear.

Villanelle squeezes her tighter. “I don’t either.” She pulls back and holds Eve’s face gently, stroking her thumb across her jaw. She grins. “Can I come see you tonight?”

Eve smiles and nods then chuckles. “You know I still haven’t-“

“Yours,” Villanelle cuts her off. “Please.”

Eve doesn’t push her.

“Okay.”

\----

Villanelle watches Eve in the kitchen with a lopsided grin, her elbow propped on the couch, head resting on her hand, gazing at Eve thoughtfully, admiring her, taking note of each of her features. Eve smiles, feeling her stare but focusing on the cork, popping it from the bottle of red and carrying it over along with two glasses, Villanelle’s eyes on her the whole time, soft and sweet. Eve blushes and looks away self-consciously. She gives Villanelle a glass and fills it for her then pours herself a splash and sets the bottle aside.

She cozies up next to Villanelle, pulling the fuzzy blanket over their legs as Villanelle wraps her arm around her in the smoothest way possible, a grin on her face. Eve nuzzles into her, sipping her wine as rain patters lightly on the windows.

“Ready?” Villanelle asks.

“Mhm.”

Villanelle hits the remote and _Say Anything_ resumes on the TV.

_No, no. Look, I’m not gonna meet somebody like Diane Court at a kegger. This girl was different, man. When we’d go out, we didn’t even have to go out, you know? We’d just hang out. That girl made me trust myself, man._

Villanelle pulls Eve in closer, her fingers tracing absently on her shoulder, toying with the sleeve of her shirt.

She sips.

Eve sips.

_Then she cuts me loose. I don’t know why. She won’t tell me why._

She drinks.

Eve drinks.

Villanelle rests her head against Eve’s and shuts her eyes, just listening to the movie for a moment.

_Dude, name a babe, alright? Any babe in Seattle. I’ll set you up with her._

_Diane Court!_

Villanelle smiles to herself, feeling Eve’s warm body nestled up next to her, content, at ease. Her heart beats slower, a settling warmth radiating through her.

She drinks.

Eve drinks.

She cuddles closer, snuggling up against Villanelle, feeling safe and protected in her arms, a feeling she rarely felt in the later years of being with Niko. She breathes it in, exhaling out all the heaviness. The fight with Niko, the aftermath with Villanelle, the incident on Wednesday. She melts into Villanelle, feeling like she can finally relax, fully let her guard down.

Her heart thuds harder, another more alluring feeling flowing through her. She slides her hand to Villanelle’s inner thigh, Villanelle’s muscles jumping at her touch, a shiver running down her body.

_Lloyd, you have to understand her family is being ripped apart. Like you and she were ripped apart. Like Joe and I were ripped apart._

Eve nearly finishes her glass.

Villanelle nearly finishes her glass.

_If she wants me she can come to me._

The TV screen flickers as the movie plays giving off a soft glow, only one other light on in the kitchen, the living room feeling cozy and intimate, warm and snug.

_Hi. Lloyd. This is my eighth and final call._

_Go ahead and pick it up if you want._

_Um, I just wanted to say I thought about everything, and I decided something. I’m gonna give you another chance. Maybe no one’s listening, or maybe your father is listening. Mr. Court, if you’re listening to this, hello. How are you?_

_If I pick it up, we’ll only get back together._

_Well, then don’t pick it up. you know what’s best._

_Anyway Diane, I’ve been thinking maybe I didn’t know you maybe you were a mirage maybe the world is a blur of food and sex and a spectacle and everyone was just hurting towards an acropolis, in which case it’s not your fault, you know? Maybe there’s a good side to all this I don’t know, I’ve been thinking about these things. You’re probably standing there monitoring, so just uh, one other thing – the letter that I wrote you, could you please rip it up? Nuke it, flame it, destroy it. It hurts me to know it’s out there. Would you do that for me? Alright. Later._

Villanelle tosses back the rest of her wine and sets her empty glass on the coffee table.

“Oh?” Eve laughs and follows suit, finishing hers and handing it to Villanelle to get out of the way.

Villanelle grins and settles back into place as Eve moves her hand up her thigh, closer than where it was before. Villanelle’s heart flutters, lust sweeping through her, her body heating up. She wets her lips and slips her hand under the front of Eve’s shirt feeling her soft skin, her warm belly.

“Hm.” Eve smiles but keeps her eyes on the TV.

Villanelle leaves her hand there, nuzzling her nose into Eve’s curls and inhaling the sweet scent that is simply Eve, feeling no rush to do anything more, perfectly happy with only this.

She runs her thumb back and forth just under Eve’s breast, Eve grinning at her touch, gentle waves of desire pulsing between her legs.

She slides her hand farther up Villanelle’s leg, close but still inches away from where she really wants it to be.

Villanelle hums in Eve’s ear, letting her hand glide up to Eve’s breast, squeezing her gently then running her fingers over her nipple slowly, in circles, one way then the other until it hardens from her touch. She exhales a warm breath on Eve’s neck, continuing to caress her softly, tenderly.

Eve closes her eyes and gives all her attention to the way Villanelle’s warm hand squeezes her and massages her, the way her fingers pinch and pull, teasing her. She lets out a sigh and grazes her fingers higher up Villanelle’s thigh, Villanelle automatically spreading her legs so Eve can have access.

She runs her hand over Villanelle’s clit through her sweatpants, her fingers knowing just where to go. Villanelle huffs in Eve’s ear and leans closer, Eve picking up on some unspoken signal and brushing her curls away from her neck. Villanelle runs her tongue across Eve’s skin.

She sighs out a soft moan, getting lost in the feeling, the waves growing between her legs and rippling out to the rest of her body. Her fingers find a pleasant rhythm on Villanelle’s clit making her breath shaky. She nips Eve’s earlobe.

“You’re missing the best part,” Eve murmurs, her eyes still closed but listening to “In Your Eyes” coming from the TV.

Villanelle hums and runs her tongue over Eve’s neck, sucking on it, her lips pulling on her skin while her fingers pinch her nipple. Eve lets out a heavy breath, licking her lips, wanting more, craving more.

“Are you going to tease me all night?”

“I don’t know,” Villanelle purrs. “Maybe.” She sucks her lips off Eve’s neck. “Maybe not.”

Eve cranes her neck and kisses Villanelle, their lips colliding in an amorous kiss, eager but restrained, both enjoying the slower pace. She presses her fingers harder against Villanelle’s clit, rubbing up and down in strokes then in slow circles with a lighter touch, Villanelle’s hips bucking up and chasing after her fingers, a flame sparking inside her. She sighs and squeezes Eve‘s breast harder, dragging her nails across her belly then slipping her hand down her pants, rubbing Eve’s clit over her silky panties.

Eve spreads her legs, lips still on Villanelle’s, their kissing becoming more impassioned but still controlled, savoring the build.

Villanelle lets out a roguish chuckle feeling Eve already wet through the fabric. She runs her fingers through Eve’s curls, twisting one around her middle finger, her tongue dancing with Eve’s in a perfect balance of lead and follow. I dip, you dip. You twirl, I catch. Then spin, twist, tango, and shimmy. 

Her clit throbs from Eve’s touch, the flames inside her enticing her to pull Eve’s panties aside, running her fingers between her lips, slippery and wet.

“Oh.” Villanelle chuckles in her chest in amusement. “Eve.”

“Hm.” Eve moans a grin, taking Villanelle’s lower lip between her teeth and biting it.

Villanelle slides a finger up and down as Eve glides her hand up Villanelle’s shirt, her nails just barely grazing across her skin, traveling between her breasts then circling around and coming back down, taking a handful and squeezing softly, Villanelle’s skin hot to the touch. Villanelle huffs warm breaths on Eve’s lips that tremble on the inhale, her chest pitching as her breath becomes shallower, her body wanting her to act on the smoldering desire, now.

“I want your tongue,” Eve whispers on her lips.

“Mm, you don’t have to tell me twice.”

Villanelle gives Eve one final kiss then pulls her hand out from her pants and climbs on top of her, straddling her with a smirk. She runs her fingers through Eve’s hair as Eve looks up at her with fire in her eyes, wrapping her arms around her and hugging their bodies together.

Villanelle places her hand around Eve’s throat and kisses her hard, her tongue twisting and twirling inside her mouth, her appetite for Eve insatiable. She grinds against Eve as Eve squeezes her ass, her fingers clawing her through the fabric of her sweats.

She pulls back, holding Eve by the neck, feeling her rapid pulse under her fingers as she looks into her eyes unable to contain the flames any longer. She scrunches her nose and growls at Eve with a grin then climbs off and grabs the waistband of her pants, tugging them off her hips, Eve helping them down her thighs, already slipping out of her panties.

“Mm, yeah.” Villanelle grins. “Get those off.”

She lugs the coffee table out of the way, turning to find Eve spread wide with a savage smirk.

Her eyes double in size, her breath gets caught in her chest.

“Oh.”

Eve rubs her clit with her fingers, eyes locked on Villanelle.

“Oh.” Villanelle exhales. “Eve,” she growls hungrily, “you’re so-”

Her breath hitches as Eve slips a finger inside. She huffs, biting her lip as she watches Eve glide her finger in and out in slow thrusts, getting wetter as she does so.

Eve licks her lips. “Do you want to watch?” She raises a brow. “Or-“

Villanelle pounces, placing her hands on Eve’s knees as she gets down on her own, spreading Eve even wider, Eve already glistening for her.

“Mm, yes.” Villanelle groans in pleasure as Eve scoots down the couch. “Perfect.”

She runs her hands up Eve’s thighs, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her down farther, arching her back as she bends down and dives in headfirst, shimmying her hips back and forth, ass in the air, putting on a little show for Eve.

Eve laughs, her head falling back into the cushions. She groans impatiently as Villanelle bites at her soft skin and sucks on it, inching closer and closer, hands reaching up and squeezing her breasts. She drags her nails down Eve’s body as she finally lets her tongue travel to her clit.

“Oh God, yeah.” Eve moans hot and heavy, squeezing her breasts.

Villanelle starts slow, tongue rolling in easy waves over Eve’s clit, long strokes between her lips, taking her time as Eve squirms, her clit throbbing deep already. 

“Nice and slow,” Eve murmurs, her voice shaking.

“Yeah?” Villanelle kisses her just above the clit. “Tell me what to do.”

She laps Eve up, inside and out in a slow and steady rhythm, bobbing her head, knowing exactly all the spots to hit. She gazes up at Eve for a reaction.

Her eyes are closed and she bites down on her lip, taken totally by the sensation.

“God, whatever you’re doing”—she moans on the exhale—“don’t stop.”

Villanelle huffs out a laugh and grips Eve’s hips, diving deeper inside, Eve warm and slick on her tongue. She grins devilishly and brings her thumb to Eve’s clit and strokes it back and forth.

“Oh fuck,” Eve sighs, belly quivering. She grips the couch cushion. “Yeah, rub my clit.”

Villanelle works her tongue in and out, curling it this way and that, moving her head side to side. She gets Eve from all angles, slurping her up and not caring about the sounds it makes, her lips wet and slick.

She shakes her hips back and forth as she works her tongue having the time of her life between Eve’s legs, her clit pulsing between her own. She squeezes her legs together and squirms around, the fire quickly spreading, demanding that she act.

She sits up and slips her sweats down her thighs.

“What?” Eve huffs. “Don’t stop.”

She looks up.

Villanelle grins at her, fingers on her clit.

“Oh.” Eve looks her up and down with a feral grin, biting her lip again. “Yeah?”

Villanelle shrugs her shoulders and looks off to the side doing her best to look innocent.

“Couldn’t help it.”

She smirks and pops her fingers in her mouth, eyes on Eve as she sucks on them then brings them to her clit, stroking a few circles then diving back between Eve’s legs. Eve lets out a laugh, Villanelle’s tongue lapping her up, dancing inside her as she shakes her ass back and forth.

“God, that’s so fucking hot,” she growls, lust swelling inside her, all her senses heightened.

Villanelle reaches a hand up to Eve’s belly and Eve slides hers over, intertwining their fingers, fluttering hers, Villanelle fluttering back. She brushes strands of hair out of Villanelle’s face, sweeping it to the side, their eyes locked on each other as Villanelle fucks her with her tongue. She tries to focus on all the tasks at hand, her brain fuzzy from wine and the scorching desire the grows inside her. She rubs her clit while sucking on Eve’s, flicking it with her tongue, Eve taking a handful of her hair and keeping her in place, letting out sharp little moans as her hips jerk around, the throbbing in her clit growing in swells, like waves about to break then relenting and flowing easy.

Villanelle lets out breathy laughs, reading Eve’s body, making her groan and squirm, giving her just enough but not too much, keeping her on the edge. She slips her fingers inside herself, her lips wet and slick from fucking Eve, still tracing her tongue over Eve’s clit.

Eve groans through clamped teeth, her muscles tightening then releasing. 

Villanelle slides her hand free from beneath Eve’s and throws her hip open, leering up at her as she slips one finger inside delicately, licking Eve off her lips as watches it glide in and out, feeling the warm slipperiness on her fingers and letting out a deep moan. Eve’s stomach trembles, her jaw hanging open as sharp breaths escape her throat shaking on the inhale and exhale, her clit throbbing as Villanelle bends over, tongue tracing circles on it as she curls her finger over that sweet spot in quick strokes.

Eve’s hips jerk up. “Oh, fuck,” she whines, the swells getting large and coming quicker, the waves just about to crash.

Villanelle laughs and slips another finger inside, fucking Eve in an unsteady tempo making her wait a little longer for that final wave to catch all the way to shore. She flicks the tip of her tongue fast then draws it slow, her own clit pulsing and making her squirm on her knees. She strokes it with her other hand but falls out of sync, her brain only able to do two things at once.

Eve groans from the torment, holding Villanelle in place tighter, urging her on.

“Oh fuck,” she groans. “Please just-“

She whimpers as Villanelle locks her lips over her clit, rolling her tongue as she quickens her pace with her fingers, Eve tightening around them. She lets out high-pitched moans as her hips jerk about, holding on to Villanelle and the couch cushion for dear life.

“Oh fuck”—she inhales sharp breath and arches her back—“fuck.”

“Yeah, come all over my fingers,” Villanelle purrs.

Eve whines, her breath catching in her chest as the waves finally break, all at once, crashing and sending a cascade of ecstasy through her entire body. She clenches around Villanelle’s fingers, hips bucking and muscles twitching, tingling euphoria surging through her and hardening her nipples.

Villanelle chuckles, slowing her fingers and focusing on her tongue, flicking it as fast as she can as Eve moans deep in her chest, every nerve ending vibrating, jolting at the slightest touch.

“Oh, God.” She groans with a grin, looking down at Villanelle who gazes up at her, smiling with her eyes.

Eve laughs in delight and releases her tangled grip on Villanelle’s hair, relaxing back into the cushions, her body full of bliss. Villanelle grins and slides her fingers out, placing kisses on Eve’s inner thighs as she sits up.

The movie credits roll on the TV behind her.

She licks the slick wetness off her fingers slowly, one at a time, wild eyes on Eve. Eve sighs out, her clit sending out aftershocks.

She moans a laugh. “You like the way I taste?”

“Mhm,” Villanelle hums. She runs her tongue up and down her middle finger then sucks it, her lips making a slurping sound as they pop off. She does the same with her index finger but slower and sucking for longer.

“Oh fuck.” Eve rubs her clit, another surge flowing through her.

Villanelle smirks and pushes Eve’s legs closed, slipping out of her sweats as Eve scoots higher up the couch. She climbs on top of her and straddles her again, Eve running her hands all over her body, gliding them under her shirt and squeezing her breasts.

Villanelle moans, her head falling back as the flames inside flicker hotter.

“I want your tongue.” She simpers.

Eve slides her shirt up slowly and brings her lips to Villanelle’s nipple, running her tongue over it and sucking on it as Villanelle pulls her shirt over and behind her head, leaving it on her shoulders.

Eve squeezes her and sucks on her, bites at her and nips her. Villanelle shivers. Goosebumps raise on her skin.

“Mm.” Eve smirks, noticing this. She runs a nail down Villanelle’s spine, her muscles arching involuntarily, her chest sticking out. “Sensitive tonight?” Eve husks.

Villanelle grins, blushing almost.

“I missed your touch.”

Eve lets out a throaty chuckle, eyes looking up at Villanelle. She bites her lip, watching Eve suck on her breasts, the fire between her legs burning hotter as flames rip through her body. She grabs a handful of curls and pulls Eve’s head back, gazing at her with an untamed grin, her chin twitching, eyes on Eve’s mouth.

“Lie down.”

She releases her hold and stands as Eve lies on her back on the couch, smirking to one side, a few gentle swells coming back. She throws one leg up on the cushions as Villanelle gets settled between her legs, tongue rolling between her lips as soon as she feels Eve’s wetness on her clit.

“Oh”—she groans, her stomach quivering—“fuck, Eve.”

Eve laughs in amusement and reaches up and squeezes Villanelle’s breast, pinching and twisting her nipple, then slapping her and falling back on the couch, one hand behind her head, smiling smugly.

“Oh.” Villanelle laughs. “Enjoying the view?”

“Oh my God, yeah. You’re so fucking sexy.”

“Mm.” Villanelle grins. “You’re sexy.”

She rolls her hips, finding the perfect angle, her clit rubbing over Eve’s, pulsing and tingling. She closes her eyes and grinds nice and slow, taking deep breaths, focusing only on the feeling.

Eve grins, squeezing Villanelle’s thigh. “Does that feel good?”

“Mhm.” Villanelle moans. “So good.”

“Yeah?” Eve licks her lips as she watches. “I want you to fuck me ‘til you come.”

Villanelle lets out a throaty chuckle and smiles, throwing her head back and picking up her pace, her clit slick and slipping around on Eve’s, both of them soaking wet. She grips Eve’s leg tight, thrusting her hips, grunting and groaning.

“Yeah,” Eve sighs, her clit starting to throb deeper.

Villanelle pinches her nipple as she grinds fast then takes it slow, bounces up and down, then works side to side, letting out little whimpers.

“Oh, God.” She moans, finding the perfect rolling rhythm, feeling her clit rubbing up on Eve’s.

“Yeah,” Eve purrs, licking her fingers and playing with her nipples. “Come for me, baby.”

Villanelle groans and grinds harder, her body set ablaze, her clit pulsing deeper and deeper. She drops her head and thrusts her hips faster, squeezing her breast and pinching her nipple, gripping Eve’s leg, huffing and grinding faster still.

Her muscles tense, her hips jerk about unable to keep a steady rhythm. Eve grabs the back of her thigh with both hands to hold her in the right position, the throbbing in her clit swelling.

Villanelle lets out high-pitched groans, her breath faltering, the feeling in her clit igniting into white-hot flames that rip through her body, every muscle, every nerve on fire. She huffs, her tongue between her lips as she drives her hips, her stomach quivering, nails leaving marks on Eve’s skin.

Her muscles contract, her hips twitching and spasming as she nuzzles her head against Eve’s leg, letting out little groans, her eyes squeezed shut as the inferno consumes her.

Eve chuckles a moan, feeling Villanelle warm and wet all over her.

Her hips buck up. “Oh, God, yeah.”

Villanelle grins, shimming around, “Feels so fuck-ing good.”

Eve laughs at her, grinding her hips and rubbing her clit on Villanelle’s. She shudders.

She bends over Eve and kisses her heatedly, hand around her throat as she slips her tongue in her mouth.

Eve wraps herself around her, clawing at her back, holding her close and never wanting to let go. Their tongues dance, tasting each other, lusting after each other until Villanelle eases up and rests her forehead against Eve’s, gazing into her eyes.

Eve runs her nails across Villanelle’s skin, kissing her softly on the lips then running her fingers through her hair and brushing it away, holding her by the face. She smiles easy as Villanelle grins to the side, her hazel eyes soft. She climbs on top of Eve, laying all her weight on her.

Eve grunts and laughs as Villanelle gets all situated, lying on her chest, listening to her heart. She kisses her on the top of the head, brushing her hair off her neck and away from her face.

They lie together, breath becoming steadier, muscles more relaxed, hearts slowing to an easy pace. Rain drizzles outside, dripping down the windows in large drops and they both listen to it, a sense of calm and quiet settling over them.

“Hm,” Villanelle hums, shutting her eyes.

Eve grins, perfectly content.

“How did it end?” Villanelle asks.

“How’d what end?”

“The movie.”

“Oh.” Eve chuckles. “How they always end.”

“Hollywood is so boring.” Villanelle huffs.

Eve laughs. “Well. What do you want to watch next then?”

Villanelle smiles but doesn’t reply as Eve runs her fingers through her hair. She takes a deep breath, her ribs expanding out against Eve’s.

“Are you sleeping?” Eve asks with a smile.

“No,” Villanelle replies sweetly. She sits up to look at Eve, grinning at her like she’s about to say something, like it’s right there on the tip of her tongue but she looks away shyly and rolls off of Eve, getting to her feet.

“Where are you going?” Eve frowns.

“Bathroom.” Villanelle slinks off, shaking her hips for Eve.

Eve laughs and pushes herself up, shaking out her curls.

“Do you want more wine?” she yells.

Villanelle shouts something undecipherable back.

Eve shakes her head and stretches out her back, wriggling around, then goes for the wine bottle, pouring them each another glass. She checks her phone.  
Six messages from Elena and two from Bill. One from Kenny.

_Elena (8:27 PM): Are things going alright?_

_Elena (9:13 PM): You haven’t responded so I’m assuming it’s all good_

_Elena (9:47 PM): I’m getting worried_

_Elena (10:00 PM): Please respond soon_

_Elena (10:21 PM): Eve_

_Elena (10:34 PM): I had a spare key made for myself I’m coming over in 20 min if you don’t respond in the next 5_

Eve types rapidly, her clock showing the time to be 10:41 PM.

_I’m fine don’t come over!! Everything’s fine! I should be mad about the key but I’m not because I’m watching movies with my girlfriend_

Villanelle comes back into the living room, her demeanor different, skittish in the eyes.

“Elena texted me worrying something bad happened because I took so long to respond.” Eve chuckles.

Villanelle smiles absently.

Eve grins. “I told her I was just busy with my girlfriend.”

Villanelle stops in her tracks, a weird look on her face.

“Girlfriend?”

“Yeah,” Eve responds, her voice rising at the end, sounding unsure. 

Villanelle’s mouth moves, trying to find words, her face looking more panicked.

“What?” Eve creases her brow. “What’s wrong?”

“I, just, I.” Villanelle shakes her head, fumbling for words.

Eve’s eyes grow concerned. Her heart thuds. “I was mainly joking,” she says quickly, “we can-“

“I like things the way they are now,” Villanelle cuts in evenly.

Eve lets out a nervous chuckle. “What we’re doing now is kind of the same thing as dating.”

“No,” Villanelle responds. “It’s not. It’s different.”

“How?” Eve asks, getting worried by the way Villanelle fidgets with her fingers.

“It just is,” Villanelle says, pulling her shirt back over her body.

Eve stands slowly, her heart racing fast with fear.

“Do you not want that?” she asks, watching Villanelle fret.

“No,” Villanelle answers quickly then catches herself. “I mean, I don’t know.”

Eve looks at her with confusion and hurt.

“You don’t know?”

Villanelle’s eyes dart around searching for her clothes and phone.

“I don’t, I just”—she panics—“I just want to keep hanging out.”

“Hanging out?” Eve scoffs. “That’s all this is to you?”

“No, Eve, I”—Villanelle runs a hand over her head, getting more and more frazzled—“I don’t.” She starts to sweat, heart pounding in her chest. “I don’t want to do this,” she blurts.

Eve falters, taken aback.

“What?” she breaths out.

Villanelle hurriedly gathers her clothes.

“I’m going home.”

“What, home?” Eve panics, dread washing over her. “Villanelle, why?” She watches her get dressed as fast as possible, tugging on her sweats without looking up. “Villanelle?” she demands in almost a cry.

Villanelle gives her a distressed look. “I just"—she shakes her head—“I can’t.”

She grabs her phone from the coffee table and bolts for the front door in a frenzy, Eve trailing after her.

“Villanelle!”

She pauses in the entranceway and wavers on her feet a second then opens the door.

“Villanelle!” Eve cries, watching it slam shut.

She hurries back to the couch and wraps a blanket around her body then runs back to the door and throws it open, standing on the front steps and searching the street frantically, raining falling from the sky.

But Villanelle is nowhere to be found, not on either side of the street or down either of the sidewalks.

Eve goes back inside, slamming the door and locking it with trembling fingers, bursting into tears.

Villanelle slams her bedroom door, rattling it on its hinges. She collapses to a heap on the floor crying hard into the crook of her arm then looks up at her reflection in the mirror across her room, tears running down her cheeks. She groans and climbs to her feet, heaving all the outfits she decided not to wear onto the floor and flopping on her bed.

Eve stares out her bedroom window apathetically, eyes red but empty, all out of tears. She gazes into the dark night, rain streaking down the panes, trees swaying in the wind. She brings the wine bottle to her mouth takes a long swig.

**TUESDAY**  
Eve mopes into the office looking completely knackered and disheveled. She falls into her seat at her desk, Elena watching her with worry, not receiving another text from her after the one she sent indicating everything was fine.

“Eve, what happened?” she asks with a frown, afraid of what Eve is going to say.

“Villanelle and I broke up I think,” Eve mutters then turns on her computer, not saying another word.

Elena glances at Bill who strokes his chin, eyes somber.

Villanelle slams the hood of the BMW E9 shut and wipes her brow as Hugo approaches her nervously, writhing his hands.

“So it’s Tuesday but you still haven’t said anything about my job.“

She walks past him without a response.

“Villanelle?”

“I’m not firing you.”

“Thank you so much for the opportunity to continue working here I…” he trails off, Villanelle ignoring him and going out to the backlot.

She leans up against the wall and pulls out her phone, her hand trembling, not able to work up the courage to do anything more.

**WEDNESDAY**  
Eve sits between Elena and Bill at their usual pub. She finishes her third drink and slams the mug on the counter then slides it forward, resting her head in her hand and pressing fingers to her forehead.

“It’s only been two days,” Elena says optimistically.

Eve closes her eyes and shakes her head.

“Don’t throw in the towel yet you have to give it more time,” Bill adds.

“Time for what, Bill?” Eve snaps. “If she cared about me at all she would have at least texted by now.”

Villanelle sits on the floor against her bed staring at her phone between her feet, her room torn apart around her. She bites her nail, picking her phone up and turning on the screen then putting it back down. Picking it up, putting it down, picking it up, putting it down.

She yells and heaves it across the room.

**THURSDAY**  
Eve sits in a sad little heap at her desk resting her forehead on her arm and staring at her phone, spinning it around in circles. Kenny sets a cup of coffee next to her and pats her on the shoulder.

“I hope she calls soon, Eve.”

Eve grunts.

“She will,” Elena chimes. “I believe it.”

Villanelle slumps over the counter at the Parts Desk.

“Have you done it yet?” Jess asks.

“No,” Villanelle mumbles.

“She’s not going to wait forever.”

Villanelle groans and Jess smacks her lightly on the head with a rolled-up stack of papers. She looks up with a scowl.

“I never wanted to have to say this but you’re being a lot like Hugo right now and it’s not a good look on you, at all.”

Eve holds her phone to her ear in the kitchen, pacing back and forth, an empty wine bottle on the counter next to a box of takeaway.

It rings and rings then goes to voicemail.

_Hey, it’s Niko. Leave me a message. Then text me to tell me you have because I always forget to listen to them._

The tone beeps.

“Hi, um.” Eve pauses and stares at the floor. She sighs heavily into the receiver. “I’m making arrangements, Niko. This is over. Don’t come by the house again.”  
She hangs up quickly and has to steady herself on the counter.

Villanelle straddles her motorcycle, stopped at a stoplight, raining pouring down around her in the late night. Other drivers honk at her impatiently, the light green but she just stands there, rain soaking her through.

Eve stands under the awning in the backyard, a cigarette between her lips, watching the rain fall from the sky. She wraps her cardigan around herself tighter, shivering from the cold.

Villanelle strides into her bedroom, dripping wet, and rips off her helmet, throwing it to the ground, pacing around with a hand to her head trying to come up with what to do.

**FRIDAY**  
Eve doesn’t show up to work.

Villanelle doesn’t show up to work.

Eve leans her hips into the kitchen counter, a half-empty bottle of wine in front of her. She stares down into her glass and the tiny bit of liquid that remains at the bottom, letting out a long sigh and going for another pour just as there’s a knock on the door.

She freezes.

Niko flashes through her mind.

She sets the bottle down softly and steps gingerly to the front door thinking of what to say if it’s him, what to do, cursing for not having one of those spyholes put in.

She pauses at the door, staring at it, mind racing as a feeling of dread sweeps through her.

She unlocks the deadbolt.

And the chain lock.

And opens the door.

Villanelle stands there holding a bouquet of red roses with a sheepish smile on her face, dressed in a black suit with the tie loose around her neck, her blonde hair hanging down. She looks down at her feet, suddenly very nervous. More nervous than she anticipated.

This next part is not going to be fun.

At all.

Eve gives her a flat look, displeased, angry even.

“Hi.”

“Hi,” Villanelle mutters, fighting off the nerves and meeting her gaze. “These are for you.” She holds up the roses.

“Thanks.” Eve takes them, refraining from brushing her fingers over Villanelle’s.

Villanelle fidgets with her hands, picking a nail.

“I’ll just skip the long explanation and-”

“I want the long explanation,” Eve replies, leaning in the doorway and crossing her arms.

Villanelle chews the inside of her cheek and nods. “Okay.” She looks away and takes a deep breath, dropping her shoulders down as she lets it out to try to calm her racing heart then gripping her pant legs. “Um.” She swallows, swaying on her feet, giving Eve a panic-stricken look.

Eve blinks at her.

Villanelle nods and lets out a nervous laugh, swallowing hard and writhing her hands, staring at the ground by Eve’s feet.

“Um, uh…” She breaths out a shaky laugh and flashes Eve a strained grimace, her throat bobbing as she tries to find the words. “Uh.” She sways back and forth, taking a step to one side then the other, her palms becoming quite clammy as she rubs her hands together, griping her fingers tight.

She scowls at the ground, frustrated that the beautifully phrased and well-rehearsed speech she had prepared flew right out the window as soon as Eve opened the door.

Eve looks her up and down, feeling a little better seeing her so flustered.

“Take it from the top.”

Villanelle huffs a determined breath and nods. “Okay.” She swallows, “Okay, okay, okay. I’m sorry I left the other night and I’m sorry I didn’t call or text you back and I’m sorry I didn’t come here sooner.”

Eve blinks at her, unimpressed.

Villanelle nods awkwardly, searching for the more important words. “I’m _really_ sorry I left and I know it was really not good timing and I know it was not the first time I did something like that but I think I know why I did it.” She swallows.

Eve raises her brows, looking at her expectantly.

“Um.” Villanelle jams her hands in her pockets, looking very small standing here. “I think I did it because I’m afraid to feel things because in the past when I felt things it didn’t turn out so well and so I uh, oh”—part of the speech returns to her—“I avoided the situations where I was uncomfortable because in the past I never learned how to manage my emotions.”

Eve grunts.

“Okay, uh, an example. With Gemma-“

Eve cuts her off with a wide-eyed look.

“No! That’s not what I meant, no”—Villanelle flounders, bouncing up and down a little—“I was trying to say." She huffs. “I was trying to say that this is something that I do because I don’t know what to do when I feel things, real things, feelings like the way I feel about you. I never liked her the way I like you. Actually, I never liked anyone the way I like you and it’s scary to me and I don’t know what to do and I really don’t want to mess it up but then I do when I try not to and it really is just very confusing to me and I ran because I didn’t know what to do about it and I guess I thought that”—she takes a breath—“I don’t know you can’t lose what you never had.” She shrinks a little.

“You think you’d lose me?” Eve eyes her. “That I’d just disappear?”

“No.” Villanelle considers this. “No.” She thinks a little more. “No. That is more like what I do.” She gives Eve a half-grin half-cringe.

“So?” Eve presses her for more.

“So…so…so I don’t want to do that anymore.” Villanelle bites a nail, having to go completely off-script. “I want to stay and feel things with you.” She nods, liking the way that sounds. “I want to stay and learn and do it for real with you, Eve, really I do. I will try my hardest, I promise. I don’t want to keep messing up and I don’t want you to be sad especially if it is my fault and I was the one who made you feel that way. I don’t want to do that ever again.”

“Villanelle. You just left, ran out, and then I never heard from you. For days.”

Villanelle frowns. “I know.”

“That, hurt.”

Villanelle nods and frowns more. “I’m sorry, Eve. Really, I am. I don’t know how to do this and I’ve never tried to figure it out.”

Eve lets out a heavy sigh and shakes her head, thinking it all over while Villanelle waits and worries, her heart pounding painfully hard.

“Eve?” She frets.

Eve looks at her but doesn’t respond for a very long while, considering her options, considering if it’s worth it, giving Villanelle _another_ chance.

“That’s all you have to say?” she finally replies.

“Um, I think what I really wanted to come here to say was that I’m sorry, really.” Her heart lurches. “And that I will be your girlfriend if you will be mine.”

Eve rubs her lips together to suppress a smile, looking off to the side feeling happy and excited but confused and conflicted all at once. She looks back at Villanelle with a serious expression, eying her carefully.

Villanelle anxiously awaits her reply, eyes sincere and hopeful then more panicked the longer Eve remains quiet.

“Thank you, for the explanation,” Eve says at last.

Villanelle nods.

“And the flowers.”

Villanelle swallows.

“So you want to be my girlfriend?” Eve asks with a small grin.

Villanelle nods. “If you want to be mine.”

Eve breaks into a smile, biting her lip.

“Do I get more flowers?”

“Any kind, whenever you want.”

“And this?” She waves at Villanelle’s outfit.

Villanelle runs her hands down her tie. “I have plenty more.”

“Hm.” Eve grins.

“And you can pick all the movies, and where to eat, and I will bring you coffee, lunch, whatever you want.”

Eve smiles, cheeks flushing then her face drains, giving Villanelle a very solemn look.

“Promise me you won’t run again?”

Villanelle nods earnestly. “Promise.” She grins wide. “Can I kiss you now?”

Eve barely has time to laugh and rolls her eyes before Villanelle has her arms wrapped around her, kissing her sweetly then nuzzling into her neck.

“I will do better, Eve, I promise.”

Eve smiles and hugs her tight, hoping this time that statement is true.

“You still have to take me to yours.” She pulls back. “I’m not convinced that you don’t live in a car.”

Villanelle grins. “I will, and it is not a car.”

“Tonight.”

Villanelle nods. “Tonight.”

Eve smiles and pulls away, kicking the door shut behind her and locking all the locks.

“Right now?” Villanelle asks, fidgety again.

“Later, I’m in the middle of dinner. Have you eaten?”

“I was too nervous.”

Eve grins to herself as Villanelle trails after her to the kitchen.

“Shoes.”

“But-“

Eve gives her a stern look over her shoulder.

Villanelle shrinks. “Okay, off.”

She kicks off her boots as fast as possible, her tongue sticking out as she tries to work them off without untying the laces. She slips one off then practically jumps out of the other, chasing after Eve down the hall and wrapping her arms around her from behind, hugging her tight. Eve laughs, smiling wide as they stumble together, Villanelle holding her snug in her arms.

“What’s for dinner?” she asks.

“Leftover ramyun.”

“Leftover ramyun?” Villanelle scrunches her nose up.

“Listen.”

“Sorry.” Villanelle quickly apologizes, kissing Eve on the cheek then sitting in a dining chair.

Eve scans the kitchen shelves. “What can I put these lovely flowers my girlfriend got me in?”

Villanelle beams as Eve sets the roses on the counter and reaches up trying to grab a blue glass vase from the top, her fingers barely touching it.

Villanelle watches her struggle for a bit, smiling, relieved to be in her kitchen, fight finally over.

“Do you need help?” she asks.

“No,” Eve replies defiantly, standing on her tippy toes and nudging the vase closer to the edge.

“Are you sure?”

Eve nudges it closer and closer.

She drops her shoulders in defeat. “No.”

Villanelle jumps up to assist, reaching up behind Eve and pulling the vase down with ease.

Eve smiles. “Thank you.”

She goes to work trimming the ends off the stems with a pair of kitchen shears as Villanelle sits back down, watching her curiously, like she could do it forever and never get bored. Eve lets out a long, exasperated sigh as she snips.

Villanelle eyes her. “What?”

Eve looks over. “What?”

Villanelle mocks her heavy sigh, making it more exaggerated. “What was that for?”

“Oh. Um…” Eve hesitates. “I need to find a decent solicitor but I don’t even know where to start.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” She snips a stem. “You wouldn’t happen to know any?”

“No, but you would be surprised what type of people come into the shop.”

“Huh.” Eve ponders this, snipping more stems. “I just really don’t want to have to deal with a lawsuit. It’s going to take so much time and money and-”

“I have money,” Villanelle interjects nonchalantly.

“Oh, _you_ have money?”

Villanelle furrows her brow, slighted. “Do you see the cars I work on?”

Eve shrugs her shoulders. “The one we had sex on was expensive. I think?” She cringes.

Villanelle shuts her eyes and rubs her forehead, taking personal offense that Eve could possibly not remember that car and the price.

“Eve, most of the cars that come into the shop are vintage classics or high-end sports cars.”

Eve puts a hand on her hip, pointing with the shears. “I have never once seen a fancy sports car at your shop.”

“That is because they’re all at the other garage,” Villanelle replies with a shrug.

“What, you have _another_ garage?”

“Yeah.” Villanelle nods like it’s no big deal.

“What’s it called? ‘V’s Other Garage?’” Eve jokes.

“No, it’s also V’s Garage.”

“What? Then how are people supposed to know the difference?”

“That one is V for Vasiliev.”

Eve raises her brow. “Vasiliev?”

“Mhm.”

“Who’s Vasiliev?”

“Um…my uncle,” Villanelle says unconvincingly.

Eve narrows her eyes.

“Is he also a mechanic?” she questions.

Villanelle blinks at her. “Mhm. That’s actually how I got into the business,” she says, avoiding Eve’s gaze.

“Hm, well.” Eve crosses her arms. “Maybe I’ll have to go visit the other V’s Garage. Meet this Vasiliev.” She gestures a hand.

“Well I mean I did already meet your husband so I guess-“

Eve presses her lips together.

Villanelle winces. “Too soon?”

Eve looks her up and down.

“Take me to your place.”

“But I thought-”

“I want to see it now.”

Villanelle huffs. “Fine.”

\----

Villanelle unlocks the front door and pushes it open, letting Eve in first. Even though it’s dark inside she can tell the floors are a deep mahogany, the walls lined with undoubtedly exorbitant art, and the furniture has a Victorian-era flair with a grand staircase leading to a second story no less.

Eve gawks. “ _This_ is where you live? Why didn’t you take me here sooner?”

Villanelle closes the door softly.

“Because.”

A glass clinks in the kitchen then footsteps come towards the entranceway. Eve glances over at Villanelle as a rotund man with thinning grey hair and matching beard rounds the corner, coming to a stop when he sees Eve.

“Oh,” he utters then looks at Villanelle with raised brows.

“This is Eve,” she explains.

“Who is that?” Eve mutters in her ear.

Villanelle cringes a smile.

“My uncle.”

“Hello.” The man extends his hand. “Konstantin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for all the angst, hope you survived!
> 
> There will be more of this fic because I’m forcing a plot into it but it might take a while to get a new chapter up
> 
> Say Anything is very het and very 80s romance but decent if you’re bored. I tried not to spoil it too much
> 
> The only reason daydreaming_out_loud exists is because I read Quid Pro Quo which opened my eyes to the world of fanfiction and the endless possibilities of universes to create as a writer
> 
> I’ve just been trying to get Fixy’s attention ever since


End file.
